In a utilities environment where there is a man lift, the lift is elevated by hydraulic pressure in which a bucket is raised above horizontal through a hydraulically actuated lift structure including an extensible boom with a bucket attached to the distal end thereof. The boom is pivoted, usually on a truck, and the boom is actuated lifted to a controllable position. The lifting of the boom from a horizontal is called above rotation and if there is a hydraulic failure, the bucket with the individual crashes to the ground causing injury.
Thus if hydraulic pressure is lost during operation the result is catastrophic and the lift collapses.
In the past there has been no method or apparatus to ascertain when the hydraulic pressure is going to release and therefore there can be no early warning of the collapse of the lift.